Hopelessness
by heartdevoured
Summary: When Derek comes home to Spencer late, it gets a little tough explaining...After while it ends up into something worse... Based on songs that I did before, only used differently.


**KK. I've been writing a lot lately haven't I? Any way, this one is going to have long chapters…I think. It's going to have mixtures of all the songs I've done with stories individually. **

**Yeah I couldn't really find a specific song that went along with it as a one-shot. This chapter has the Evanescence song **_**Surrender **_**in it.**

**WARNING: Male-on-male sex (my first time doing so!), buckets of sexual mentions**

**SPOILERS: "Hopeless" 5x03**

**Okay. Fly free my reading-birdies!**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter 1: Is This Real Enough For You? 

Spencer was anxiously waiting for Derek to come home. He was visiting _her_ again. Tamara. Is it weird if you find it wrong if he told her first about the new job? Of course not. He's his husband for God's sake. He had a right to know first. Right?

Derek was visiting her more than usual and has been keeping his distance from Spencer. For no reason. It was very unusual.

Spencer's head shot up as he heard the door open. He grabbed his crutches to see Derek, who was avoiding him in every way possible. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Derek just walked past him as if he wasn't there.

Spencer whirled around and limped his way in front of Derek so fast the world had rotated backwards. "What's going on with you and Tamara?" Demanding voice. Oh, he was in big trouble now.

Derek had this look of regret and slight…lust. Something was wrong. "Spencer, I'm sorry…"

Spencer had a look of fury and command. Maybe he should be the boss. "Derek, you tell me and you tell me right now: did you do something that'll make me have to divorce you?"

Derek looked down. "Maybe…"

"Don't give me a 'maybe'; it's an explanation question. Answer it right!"

Derek flinched and finally gave in. "She called me up and told me to meet her at her apartment. I swear I didn't mean to do it…"

"Quit avoiding the question! Answer me!"

"She gave me a blowjob!"

Spencer had a raised a hand ready to slap him, until he heard that answer. "What? She did what?"

Derek sighed. "She…gave me a blowjob. I walked in and started looking for her; I didn't really seem to notice the candles in the room. When I found her she was just…laying there, naked. I was already turning away until she grabbed me and…everything went black after that. I didn't notice what she did to me until after she was done."

Spencer couldn't believe this. This was his husband, his companion, his everything! He's going to find her. And do things to her that will even make The Reaper look bad. He dropped his crutches and fell into Derek's arms, kissing him like it was the end of the world.

_**Is his real enough for you?**_

_**You were so confused**_

_**Now that you've decided to stay**_

_**We'll remain together**_

Spencer tugged on the bottom of Derek's lip and lustfully whispered, "I want you. Right now. I want you to know that you're mine."

_**You can't abandon me**_

_**You belong to me**_

Before Derek knew it he was stark naked on the bed with Spencer on top of him. Then a thought suddenly occurred. "Spencer your…"

"Fuck my knee. I want you." And it was super rare for Spencer to curse out-right.

_**Breath in and take my life in you**_

_**No longer myself only you**_

_**There's no escaping me my love**_

_**Surrender**_

Preparation and time passed as Derek pushed him self easily into Spencer's tight channel. He was rewarded with a low moan.

"Derek…please."

He slowly quickened his pace, almost too slow to bare. "Baby Boy…"

"Harder."

Sweat was already slick within their bodies as Derek obliged with no hesitation.

_**Darling there's no sense in running**_

_**You know I will find you**_

_**Everything is perfect now**_

_**We can live forever**_

Spencer bucked his hips on his too make the friction closer. So close. He gripped the sheets for dear life. He wanted more. "Faster!"

_**You can't abandon me**_

_**You belong to me**_

Derek went furiously faster he thought he was going to split Spencer in two as he gripped Spencer's manhood. Orgasm approached way too fast for their liking; and it was all Spencer's fault. Damn him and his moans.

"Ah! Derek! Oh…oh! Please! Oh God!"

_**Breathe in and take my life in you**_

_**No longer myself only you**_

_**There's no escaping me my love**_

_**Surrender… **_

Derek couldn't help himself as he went impossibly faster and harder, edging them closer to the end.

"Oh God…I-I'm gonna…DEREK!" Spencer's seed splashed on their bodies and went limp, letting Derek ride out his high.

_**Hands up slowly **_

_**Give into…**_

Derek came as he breathed, staying there for the shortest of times until he finally leant down and kissed Spencer.

Spencer gripped his shoulder, pulling him in more. He only did this to let Derek know how much he loved him and for him to never leave.

_**Breathe in and take my life in you**_

_**No longer myself only you**_

_**There's no escaping me my love**_

_**Surrender**_

_**Surrender**_

_**Surrender!**_

_**Surrender…**_

Derek collapsed to Spencer's side; he'll make him explain more in the morning. Spencer cuddled into his chest, knowing that this was what he wanted.

_**You will surrender to me**_

_**There's no escaping from me**_

_**I know you want her to be**_

_**You must surrender to me**_

**Author's Note: This was my first go at sex! This subject will not change! This will be multiple chapters! And the chapters will have all the songs I did in the past, including new ones!**

**Get it, got it, good.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
